The present invention relates to blocked amine terminated polycarbonates and to certain anhydride terminated polycarbonates obtained therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to the employment of blocked amine and anhydride terminated polycarbonates to provide a variety of organic copolymers, by effecting reaction under neat conditions between such polycarbonates and various functionalized organic polymers.
Prior to the present invention, functionalized polycarbonates, such as anhydride terminated polycarbonates, were made by effecting reaction between a hydroxy terminated polycarbonate and a tricarboxylic acid derivative, such as, trimellitic anhydride acid chloride, shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,934. The employment of interfacial reaction conditions using an organic solvent for making anhydride chain-stopped polycarbonates are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,458.
It would be desirable therefore to develop alternative procedures for making functionalized polycarbonates without resorting to such costly and environmentally unattractive organic solvent based methods.